ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ottawa Citizen
(as The Bytown Packet) |owners = Postmedia Network |editor = Michelle Richardson |language = English |political = Centre-right |circulation = 93,277 weekdays 84,394 Saturdays in 2015 Numbers are based on the total circulation (print plus digital editions). |headquarters = 1101 Baxter Road Ottawa, Ontario K2C 3M4 |ISSN = 0839-3222 |website = ottawacitizen.com }} The Ottawa Citizen is an English-language daily newspaper owned by Postmedia Network in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. History Established as The Bytown Packet in 1845 by William Harris, it was renamed the Citizen in 1851. The newspaper's original motto, which has recently been returned to the editorial page, was Fair play and Day-Light. The paper has been through a number of owners. In 1846, Harris sold the paper to John Bell and Henry J. Friel. Robert Bell bought the paper in 1849. In 1877, Charles Herbert Mackintosh, the editor under Robert Bell, became publisher. In 1879, it became one of several papers owned by the Southam family. It remained under Southam until the chain was purchased by Conrad Black's Hollinger Inc.. In 2000, Black sold most of his Canadian holdings, including the flagship National Post to CanWest Global. The editorial view of the Citizen has varied with its ownership, taking a reform, anti-Tory position under Harris and a conservative position under Bell. As part of Southam, it moved to the left, supporting the Liberals largely in opposition to the Progressive Conservative Party's support of free trade in the late 1980s. Under Black, it moved to the right and became a supporter of the Reform Party. In 2002, its publisher Russell Mills was dismissed following the publication of a story critical of Prime Minister Jean Chrétien and an editorial calling for Chrétien's resignation."Fired publisher named Nieman Fellow ", Harvard Gazette. 2002. It endorsed the Conservative Party of Canada in the 2006 federal election. It published its last Sunday edition on July 15, 2012. The move cut 20 newsroom jobs, and was part of a series of changes made by Postmedia.https://ottawacitizen.com/news/Citizen+Sunday+paper+newsroom+jobs/6691665/story.html The logo used to depict the top of the Peace Tower of the Parliament Buildings in Ottawa. In 2014 it was rebranded, with a new logo showing the paper's name over an outline of the Peace Tower on a green background. Circulation Like most Canadian daily newspapers, the Ottawa Citizen has seen a decline in circulation. Its total circulation dropped by }} percent to 91,796 copies daily from 2009 to 2015. :::::::::Daily average Figures refer to the total circulation (print and digital combined) which includes paid and unpaid copies. Sections Daily * News * World * City * Sports * Arts * Business Weekly * Food * Driving * Technology * Homes & Condos See also *List of newspapers in Canada References Sources * Adam, Mohammed. (January 2, 2005). "When we began 1845: For 160 years, the Citizen has been the 'heartbeat of the community". Ottawa Citizen. * Bruce, Charles. News and the Southams. Toronto: Macmillan of Canada, 1968. * Kesterton, W. H. A History of Journalism in Canada. Ottawa, Canada: Carleton University Press, 1984. . * Rutherford, Paul. A Victorian authority: the daily press in late nineteenth-century Canada. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1982. . DDC 71.1. LCC PN4907. External links * * Official mobile version * Canadian Newspaper Association * [http://globalgenealogy.com/countries/canada/ontario/eastern-ontario/resources/otw-1402.htm The Ottawa Citizen Birth Marriage, Anniversary, Death and Memoriam Notices 1879-1885] * Google News Archive microfilm archive 1853–1987 Category:Newspapers published in Ottawa Category:Postmedia Network publications Category:Publications established in 1845 Category:Daily newspapers published in Ontario Category:1845 establishments in Canada